Raining Love
by elizabethkk8
Summary: After opening the door to finding Fitz in the pouring rain, Clare faces the battle of wanting him or her boyfriend, Eli.
1. Standing Alone

This is my first ever FanFiction story, and I admit I'm a bit nervous. Degrassi is by far my most favorite show, next to Glee of course. I have been reading a lot of Degrassi stories, and was inspired to write about it as my first entry. Disregard any typos you see, please. It's kinda late. Enjoy(:

Raining Love..

Written in Clare's POV.

The kiss; the touch. It was all a blur as to what was happening.

The storm outside was beginning to pick up, and not one house on the street had power. Mom and dad had left for a break, so I wasn't expecting anyone else for the rest of the evening. A gentle knock came from the front door, and as I walked towards the entrance a suspicious feeling crept up when a rattle of thunder shook the house. Pulling the door open with a rusty creek, the shock hit me when the face of a familiar stranger caught my attention. The smooth complexion, dark wet hair, and muscular broad sholders couldn't stop the anxiouty from taking over the beating of my heart. Mark Fitz, the rebel since a kid. A chill from the coolness of the winter breeze swept into the house, bringing me back to reality. I was completely lost as to why the guy who tried to stab my boyfriend was standing at my door step. Rushing him inside withought saying a word, I realized a small cut underneath his right eye. No questions being asked, I welcomly took him to Darcy's old room, now being a guest room, and handed him clothes of Eli's which he had left a few weeks before. Fitz awkwardly walked passed me, gave a thanking smile, and was off to the bathroom to exchange his muddy, wet clotes, for warm new ones. Downstairs I had been sitting, still in shock, as my phone was blowing up with calls and text messages from Eli. I was massively in love with him..but I was caught so off guard at how my feelings towards Fitz were now becoming more and more stronger, thinking that whatever happened, he could have went to anyone…but he picked me. My mind was quikly removed from Eli when I heard the shut of a door from upstairs, then silence throughout the house. Turning the corner, I saw him sitting on my bed, observing pictures of myself. "Ruff night, huh?", I asked, calmly sitting next to him. I could see his body getting tense, but I kept myself calm, seeing if I could get an answer. Looking down at his muddy sneakers with a pale look, darkened eyes, and tightened jaws, he just nodded. "I always thought my mom loved me..I..I guess I wasn't a good enough kid for her anymore." I could hear the lump began to form in his throat as he tried to hold back tears. Examining his eye, I softly placed my hand on is leg, trying to ease his nerves and anger. "We better get that eye cleaned up", I nerdilly explained, "Before it gets serious." As I began to stand up, he grabbed my hand, looked dazily into my eyes and slowly pulled me down, keeping a strong contact with me. Without thought, he grabbed my chin and carefully pulled me towards him, as if I were a fragile porsalin doll. With closed eyes and puckered lips, he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.


	2. My Exception

Raining Love..

Written in Clare's point of view

Part Two

The kiss I had been waiting for. Not exactly from the right person though..

His soft, moist lips were drawing me more and more into loving every bit of it. As disturbing as it may sound, I was beginning to savor the moment to an extent that I surprisingly wanted more. Abruptly, the lights flickered back on, intruding our now being 'scene'. As stunned as I was, I sprung up, my body tingling with numbness, raised my hand over my mouth, and ran out, leaving Mark behind.

From room to room, I had now placed myself in my divorced parents empty bedroom. After wrestling through packed boxes, I managed to find one of my mother's old blankets to be used as a somewhat bed. Tears fled from my eyes expressing my confused emotions. A crack appeared at the door, being Fitz checking up on me. I lay back as soon as I saw the bit of light shining into the dark room, covered my face, and pretended to be sleeping so I could avoid his amazing beauty that was causing me trouble. That night I laid there, thinking about the battle I had put myself through, not only to focus on my relationship with Eli, but how much I also wanted to be with the bad boy, Mark Fitzgerald.

I could now see the bright sunlight of dawn coming trough the sheer curtains underneath my eyelids. Sitting up from the uncomfortable pallet I had made the night before, I noticed a trail of rose pedals leading from my bed, making it's way down stairs. Head to the ground, I made my way down to the kitchen by following the path. Raising my head, there he was. The tall, masculine, most angel faced punk teenager I have ever seen in my life. "I was hoping we could put last night aside, and I could make up for you letting me stay here for a while." Lost in shock, I just stood at the door of the kitchen with my mouth wide open like an idiot. "So, what will it be? Pancakes or Eggs?", his cocky grin had completely taken my breath away. "Ummm…how about..something a little different.." In my bunny slippers, night gown, and as a bed head, I did my very best to seductively walk towards the California model like figure, and draw him into a sincere good morning kiss. Leaning in closer and closer I dipped my head down, and pulled away bouncing my hair and batting my eyelids flirtatiously. "I think we're even now." I commented with a grin ten miles wide. His cheeks were beginning to blush as he grabbed my hands, being very romantic, and leaned in for another round. Halfway there, a silent knock came from the door, similar to the one last night. Pausing in my position, Fitz gave me a quick, gentle peck and watched me walk to the entrance. A mild tone struck my ears as I opened the door. "Hey baby, miss me?" My mouth dropped opened and I froze in my place. It was Eli..

To Be Continued..


	3. Let's Give Up

Raining Love..

Written in Clare's POV

Part Three

Standing in the doorway, I could sense his anger from the color of his eyes growing darker.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Eli murmured towards Fitz, who was propped up behind me with a face ready to fight. It was almost as if Eli was looking right through me. Ashamed, I elevated my head downwards. A strong force pushed me aside, as their conversation went from annoyance to a pure yelling vexation. "Sorry, Emo Boy. I guess I just got the better half." By then I could tell that Mark's ignorance had taken Eli to a point I had never seen before. "I've had enough of you 'Fitzy'. And if I ever see you lay a hand on her I swear to.." Fitz intruded, "What? You think I'm scared of a little goth boy, huh?"

Mark's uncivil aggravation had started to bold his cocky attitude. "Whatcha gonna do Goldsworthy? Shank me like I almost did you?" It couldn't last anymore; besides, stopping it now or later will most likely end with the same result. But…but maybe I could fix this. By then my temper was inflamed, I couldn't help myself from exploding. "Ugh! Would you idiots just stop?" Applying all of my strength, I used my arms to create a distance between the two. "Come on Clare, are you really gonna choose this emo queer over me?" Fitz added. "What do you mean 'choose'? She's had me since way before you, and she'll still have me long after you." I could see confusion flushing Eli's face, "Babe… is there really a decision to be made between me and Fitzgerald? I mean, why is he even here, Clare?"

I couldn't imagine explaining to Eli why he was there, or that I had been having a 'thing' with Mark ever since he got there.

"Eli..I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how." "Oh Lord", he cried. "I knew this was coming, just get it over with." Mark's laughter was heard from the kitchen, breaking the silence, as he finished breakfast. It was a sweet chuckle that was as cute as could be. Sweeping the hair from my face and tucking it behind my ear, I giggled. "I knew you would fall for him, Clare..just not now.

Don't bother calling anymore, there won't be an answer."

To Be Continued..


	4. What You Do To Me

Raining Love..

Written in Clare's POV

Part Four

The more I had begun to think about Eli, my conversations with Mark had become more reticent. So the past few days were spent mostly in silence. I wasn't in love with Fitz, and everytime I tried telling Eli I would get cut off. The whole situation looked bad, me allowing Mark to live with me, alone, and not telling Eli. Now I had begun feeling all lovey for him..while having a boyfriend. I don't know whats gotten to me, this whole "rebellious" thing. Mark has been gone most of this past week, I guess because of my lamenting towards my issues. I need someone here to comfort me though.

My phone was reading "Call from Mark Fitzgerald", but still in dread I didn't answer. Now it said, "1 New Voicemal". I hadn't heard his voice in the past six days. It sounded so soft and calm. "Clare, I hope you're feeling better. I was planning on coming over later and taking you out to dinner or something. Give me a call back, but if not I'll see you in a few hours." My heart fluttered with excitement, and my stomach ached at the thought of food. This would be the first time to see a guy in a while, so I made sure to look my very best and put my thoughts and emotions in the back of my mind.

I could hear the sound of the rain hitting my window as I went to turn up my radio. I couldn't help but lip sing to Taylor Swift into my hairbrush. My hair was wrapped neatly into a beehive shape with my favorite blush pink scrunchy left to air dry curly. Walking into my closet, there were so many outfits to choose from. The one that caught my eye was the outfit I wore on my first date with Eli. Black tights, red pumps, and a white shirt that drooped down on one shoulder and hit about mid thigh, that I bought in Paris over the summer. It was the first night Eli attemped to kiss me. It was also the night I realized I wanted him more than just an English partner.

A knock came from the door and coming back to reality, I quickly battered on some lip gloss and fluffed my hair, winking at the mirror. Almost falling down the stairs to get to the door, I heard Fitz wisteling and humming a random tune. "hey ClareBear!" he said, leaning in to give a gentle peck on my cheek. "Uhm, hey Fitz. Feels like it's been forever since I've seen you." I felt disapointed that I was making the conversation awkward, but I couldn't help that the memories of Eli kept creeping up. "I was thinking The Dot?", he asked. "Well, I think maybe that's too public for us right now." Stunned, he shook his head, and questioned, "Well, seafood at RedLobster then?" "That sounds nice.." I smiled. Everyone at school went to the Dot, and I wasn't taking any chances of getting seen with Fitz.


End file.
